


NSFW Alphabet with Clyde Logan

by BourbonBoredom



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBoredom/pseuds/BourbonBoredom
Summary: Some personal headcanons about Clyde Logan.





	NSFW Alphabet with Clyde Logan

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Clyde Logan wants nothing more than to gather you in his arms and cover you in kisses after sex. He’s usually too blissed out and tired to speak, but he shows you just how good it was with his actions. He’ll spoon you, planting light kisses on your shoulder and neck until you both have the strength to move again. Then he’ll get up before you, turning on the shower in the bathroom so the two of you can wash up.

He’s not one for shower sex, he’s been too tall for any of his partners to really do it safely, but he loves showers post-coitus. He’ll wash your body, still planting lazy kisses as he goes. Sometimes he’ll forget that he put soap where he kissed you and come up with a mouthful of bubbles. He groans when you wash his body, loving how your hands feel along his tired muscles. He groans louder as you reach lower, sinking to your knees to start round two.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

To be honest, Clyde is pretty self-conscious about his body. He grew up awkward and tall, with his ears always sticking out too far and his face covered in beauty marks, making him a regular target for bullies. When he joined the army, his confidence increased. He was in the best shape of his life and he felt like he had a purpose. Then he lost his hand, causing that confidence to reach an all time low. Having you to constantly shower him with praise and tell him how handsome he is helps a lot. Having someone to interrupt those destructive thoughts helps him see a new side of himself.

If he had to choose a body part for himself, he’d say his arms. He’s proud of how he’s managed to stay in shape, even with the amputation. And he loves how you grip his biceps when he’s fucking you in to next week.

His favorite body part on you is everything. Where he has trouble choosing a body part on himself because he doesn’t have a lot of confidence, he can’t choose a body part on you because you’re literally the most beautiful thing in the world to him. If he  _had_  to choose, he’d say your ass. If you wear your favorite pair of blue jeans, he’ll be sneaking grabs at you all day.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Clyde loves coming inside you. He loves watching his cum drip out of your pussy and down your thighs after he pulls out. He loves being the only man who can do that to you.

The first time you gave him a blowjob, you swallowed without question. He was prepared for you to spit, having that be the only thing he’d experienced with ex-girlfriends, and was thoroughly surprised when you took him in to the back of your throat and swallowed his whole load as it coated your throat. You looked up at him as he came, licking your lips as he withdrew. He thought he was gonna have a heart attack right then and there. Instead, he picked you up and threw you on the bed, determined to reciprocate.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

The dirty photos you send him are by far his favorite secret. After the heist, he caved and bought himself a smartphone, allowing himself to indulge in the small (and under the radar) luxury. He never really appreciated the ability to video chat with someone until you called him during a slow night at work. He accepted the call, expecting to see your cute face, and was instead greeted with you playing with your clothed pussy. You were wearing one of his button downs, unbuttoned in the front, and his favorite pair of black lace panties. He could hear your soft moans as your fingers swirled around your clit, creating a visible wet spot just below. Clyde nearly dropped his phone, frantically looking around to make sure the bar was still empty.

“Darlin’,” he growled, “You know thats not fair that I only get to watch,”

“Get home soon then, handsome,” you teased, hanging up.

As if his pants couldn’t get any tighter, his phone pinged a moment later with a new message. You sent his a photo of your hand dipped in your panties, and your breasts peaking out from under the button-down. He wound up closing the bar early that night. Later on, he created a special folder on his phone dedicated to just pictures you sent him.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Clyde lost his virginity at 17, which is young, but still the oldest out of his siblings. It was with his then-girlfriend, who was also a virgin. It was messy and awkward for both of them, and they agreed to never speak of it again. She broke up with him a week later. He dated other girls after that, one even lasted through basic and his first tour, but since his accident he’d been single. Then he met you and you helped him have enough confidence to get intimate again. It was learning curve, trying to essentially learn to do everything one-handed, but you two made it work. He’s pretty average with experience. He’s not really adventurous in the bedroom but what he knows, he’s excellent at. You aren’t gonna feel unsatisfied with him.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)**

Clyde loves missionary. Sure, it’s pretty standard, but he loves being able to look at you as he watches you come undone under him. He loves when you wrap your legs around his back, and whimper out his name. He loves being able to kiss you during sex, being able to whisper in your ear as he rocks into you.

He’s also a fan of cowgirl, its easier on his limb and he likes the view of you bouncing on his cock.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s not serious, per say, it’s more that he’s so wrapped up in the moment and making you feel good that’s he doesn’t really think about that. If anything funny happens, he tends to power through and the two of you laugh about it later. Like the time you two broke the bed. He’d heard the crack of the frame, and you both definitely felt the mattress slant, but you were too worked up to care. When you both finished though, it cracked further, causing you both to slide off. The two of you dissolved into a fit of giggles, opting to sleep on the couch that night.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

While the hair on his head has a tendency to get wild pretty quickly, he keeps it neat down there. He sees it as just plain common courtesy.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

That boy loves being intimate with you. Sex is definitely more about makin’ love than fuckin’ to him. He doesn’t necessarily treat you like you’re delicate, but he always treats you with love. Even when the two of you get a little rough, he’s covering you with kisses and whispering praise in your ear.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He does it on occasion, when you can’t be home for whatever reason. It was a more common part of his routine when he was in Iraq. He went through a bout of depression after losing his arm, he didn’t want to even look at himself in the mirror much less touch himself. But that changed when he started seeing you. His drive picked back up, causing him to start doing it before dates with you. He didn’t want to rush you, so he’d calm himself down beforehand. But once you started getting intimate after a month of dating, he didn’t need his hand anymore.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He’s not kinky, sorry y'all. He’s not well-versed in that world, much preferring vanilla (but fucking fantastic) sex. He’s had some kinkier thought, though very much on the lighter side. After a lot of coaxing, he admitted he loves how his body towers over yours, how he can easily overpower you in bed. He’s very much afraid of actually hurting you, so he holds back most of the time. You reveal to him that you love it too, and some boundaries are quickly set so that you both feel comfortable.

The next time you two are getting frisky, he lets himself test out being dominant. He grabs hold of both your wrists with his good hand, pinning them above your head as he kisses down your body. He eats you out as you struggle against his hold on your wrists. He uses his other arm to pin your hips down and it isn’t long before you’re begging him to make you come. He holds you in place as you climax, your legs quivering and your pussy dripping. He lets you go, flipping you over on your stomach and positioning his cock at your entrance. He holds you down as he fucks into you, listening to you moan into the covers, hands grasping at whatever you can hold. 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Having only one hand can make sex pretty difficult, it definitely limits him time-wise and position-wise. He likes the comfort of being in bed as it allows you both to be lazy after. Second favorite place is the kitchen. Kitchen counter sex is a fairly common occurrence. You standing there, making breakfast in one of his shirts, and he can’t keep his hands off you. He picks you up, puts you on the counter and you’re wrapping your legs around his back. You completely forget about the bacon on the stove, but he likes it burnt so he doesn’t mind.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

it doesn’t take much to get him in the mood. You’re sex on heels to him, even when you’re wearing beat-up sneakers.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Clyde is strongly against the idea of bringing anyone else into the relationship. He is very private about his sex life and wants it to be between him and his girl. He is also strongly against doing anything that would hurt you. He’ll feel guilty for days after being too rough with you in bed, leaving bruise marks on your hips and hickeys on your neck, even if you’ve reassured him it’s okay (and that you actually like it when he does that).

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

That boy loves oral. He’s a giver, 100%. He’d go down on you all day if you’d let him, and he loves making you come multiple times in a row. He loves making you so exhausted and overstimulated that you’re panting and whimpering under his tongue, barely having enough energy to rock your hips to his touch anymore. He loves when your hands tangle in his hair, tugging at the roots as you gush for him. He loves how you taste, and that he’s only one who gets to taste you.

He never actually asks you to reciprocate, but you do any chance he’ll give you, because you love seeing how  _helpless_  he looks once your lips are wrapped around his cock. He’s speechless every time you sink to your knees in front of him, hands trailing up his big thighs to the fly of his jeans. He always makes sure to tell you how pretty you look with his cock in your mouth.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He likes to let you set the pace most of the time. Above all, he wants you to feel comfortable and taken-care of during sex. He enjoys going slow, taking the time to memorize every curve and every freckle on your body. He loves the feeling of you lifting your hips to meet his thrusts, listening to the little moans you make as his pelvis rubs against your clit. He also loves when you let him go hard and fast, holding you in place as he pounds into you.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Clyde definitely prefers to take his time with you. The only quickies that happen are early in the morning. You get up for work before he does. He stays in bed, watching you get ready for the day. You’ll lean over to give him a kiss before you head off, and he’ll capture you in his arms and pull you back on the bed and run his fingers over your core until you’re begging him to fuck you. He’ll pull your clothes off partly, just enough to get a good look at you, and then he’ll spoon you. His good hand will rub your clit in just the right way as his cock fills you up, making quick work on both of you.  

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Clyde has had enough risk in his life. He’s followed his brother’s Cauliflower plans one too many times, he’s not about to bring more risk into any other aspect of his life. He’s not too adventurous in the bedroom, very much preferring vanilla sex. And he’s not really into the risk of public sex or bondage. He’ll indulge in anything you’d want to experiment with, but it’d have to be talked about first.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Clyde can go for a few rounds in one night. His refractory period is pretty standard but when he can’t have his cock buried in your sweet pussy he’s burying his mouth in it instead. He’ll eat you out until he’s hard again, grinding against the bed as your walls clench around his fingers. He always makes sure you come before him as well. The sounds you make help push him over the edge, not to mention when your pussy pulses around him as you come. He can’t quite get enough of that.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t have any toys and he’s never really considered using them. If you have a vibrator, he doesn’t mind you using it when he’s working late. He’d come home early one night to find you sprawled out on the bed, your rabbit buried deep inside you with the vibrations pulsing through your clit. You’re so focused on your own pleasure that you don’t notice him watching you. You whimper out his name, imagining it’s him between your legs, and that spurs him to crouch in front of you on the bed.

“I see you’ve started without me,” he smile as she notices him kneeling in front of her.

“I-um-I couldn’t wait,” you stutter out, slightly embarrassed to have been caught like this.

“I’m here now darlin’, lemme take care of you, I think I’ll do a little better than that thing,” 

“I think you’re right baby,” you grin as you turn off the toy and put it off to the side.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s a little bit of a tease, but finds it hard to say no to you. Sometimes when you’re in missionary position, he’ll tease you with the head of his cock. He’ll work it up and down the folds of your pussy, gathering its slick. He’ll run it over your clit before slowly pushing the head in your entrance. He’ll stop there, making you wiggle your hips and try to drag him closer to you. He’ll press his hand to your hip, holding you in place.

“Is there somethin’ you want sweetheart?” he’ll ask, trying to fight a smirk and you groan in frustration.

“Clyde,  _please_!” you whine as you try to rock your hips forward.

“Please what?”

“Please, I want you to fuck me! I want to come on your cock, just please stop teasing me, I’ll be good!” you beg, both beyond frustrated and horny, and ready to do just about anything to get him inside you.

His eyes darken with lust as he begins pushing the rest of the way inside of you, both of you moaning as he bottoms out.

“I don’t think I could ever say no to you babygirl,” he grits out before pulling out to pound into you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Clyde used to get embarrassed at being vocal during sex. He tried his best to suppress them after an ex told him he was being too loud. Granted, they were in high school and her parents were in the other room, but it left an impression on him. You encourage him to be as loud as he wants during sex, telling him how much you love the groans that he makes. You’ll nip at his neck and run your hands over his nipples while he’s inside you, encouraging him to let go. It works, the extra stimulation has him moaning like a porn star, burying his face into your shoulder as he comes.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Clyde is pretty proud of being raised right. He was raised by a strong mother, and he’s lived with a strong sister, both kept him and his brother in line. He’d never intentionally disrespect a woman. He is very staunch in treating you with respect, which sometimes means scaring off men from hitting on you at the bar, and sometimes means letting you scare the men off on your own. He knows you’re an independent woman and that you’d do just fine without him, and that he’s damn lucky to be in your life. And he knows that he loves you fiercely.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)**

Clyde is a big guy, and he is…proportional to say the least. He’s larger than average, but not alarmingly so. He’s definitely thicker, which was the bigger concern when you two first got together. You had a second where you were worried he wasn’t going to fit, but that thought quickly disappeared when he slowly sunk his cock into you. You were a moaning mess, with him gritting his teeth. “Fuck darlin’, you’re so damn tight,” he groaned, having to still himself as he bottomed out. He didn’t want to come right then, but it was hard not to with your walls squeezing him so hard. He is also definitely cut, West Virginia has a very high circumcision rate.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Meeting you was like finding a rainstorm in a desert. Before, he tried not to think too much about sex, purposely burying his sex drive. He didn’t think he was ever going to find someone who’d want to be with him, so he tried not to get his hopes up. But after meeting you, it didn’t take long before the two of you were going at it like rabbits. You have a pretty compatible sex drive, which is good because his is  _high_. He keeps it low-key, but he’s ready to go at just about any given moment when the two of you are alone together.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’s usually pretty awake after sex, partially due to the weird hours he works with his job. He’ll always stay with you until you fall asleep and then he’ll get up to take care of stuff around the house (quietly, of course). He’ll always come back after though, gently getting into bed next to you and pulling the covers up. You tend to wake up around then, pulling him into a sleepy kiss and petting his hair until he falls asleep cuddled up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can find this as well as other content over at bourbonboredom.tumblr.com


End file.
